ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Chev Chelios
Chev Chelios is the fictional protagonist from the 2006 film Crank and its 2009 sequel, Crank: High Voltage. He is portrayed by Jason Statham. Fictional biography Chelios was born in London and lived with his mother, Karen Chelios. As a child, he was very violent towards other people and committed crimes including stealing a car, robbing a store and getting into fights in school, he was also addicted to playing video games. His father died before he was born. As a child, he appeared on The Luke Cunard Show, a fictional British talk show, because of his violent tendencies. He moved to Los Angeles, California in order to become a professional contract killer (hitman) for the West Coast Crime Syndicate. What he wore during the Crank films is a black blacelet during the first half which dispears later on. It is also seen he wear two necklace's , and a rolex. IN the second film he only wear those necklaces. Crank Chev Chelios is an Los Angeles-based professional hitman working for the West Coast crime syndicate. Chev's girlfriend Eve doesn't know what Chev does and Chev is planning to quit the crime syndicate so he can spend more time with her. But for Chev, things are about to get very bad, when he learns he has been injected with a poison called "The Beijing Cocktail" by his rival Ricky Verona, which will kill him if his heart rate drops. Trying to stay alive and seeking help from friends Kaylo and Doc Miles, Chev needs to keep his heart pumping through adrenaline rushes. Chev sets out to find answers as well as protecting Eve, and get his revenge on those who have betrayed him before the poison kills him. Verona flees on a helicopter but Chev follows him. Chev fights Verona out of the helicopter and as both of them are falling from the helicopter in the sky, Chev snaps Verona's neck, killing him. As Chev is falling from the sky, he phones his girlfriend, Eve, saying that he won't be coming back ever again. He hangs up and closes his eyes waiting to die. Chev then drops on to a car then bounces on to the road. His nostrils flare, he blinks, and one heartbeat is clearly heard before the screen cuts to the ending credits. Crank: High Voltage Picking up immediately after he hits the ground at the end of Crank, Chev Chelios (Jason Statham) is kidnapped by a gang of Chinese medics. On an operating table, they attempt to harvest his organs. But after they remove his heart and replace it with an electronic temporary one which gave him increased adrenaline flow giving bona fide superhuman physique , this explaining the choice to harvest his organs in the first place. Not only Chelios' enhanced physique allows him to survive his self-immolation, Chev wakes up before they attempt to take his genitals and kills the medics. He then has to chase after the gang who has stolen his heart. At the same time, he must keep shocking himself with regular jolts of electricity to keep himself alive. Other characters who re-appear include Doc Miles (Dwight Yoakam), Eve (Amy Smart) and Orlando (Reno Wilson). Efren Ramirez, who plays Kaylo in Crank, reappears as Kaylo's brother, Venus, in Crank: High Voltage. His character in Crank 2 is similar to the character he played in Crank. In Crank: High Voltage, Billy Unger, a child actor, portrays Little Chev Chelios. Category:Crank characters Category:Fictional assassins Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Fictional English-Americans Category:Fictional immigrants to the United States Category:Fictional characters from California Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Fictional people from London Category:2006 introductions Category:Fictional martial artists Category:Fictional undead Category:Fictional mercenaries